Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance
Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance (für gewöhnlich mit HoD abgekürzt) ist Konamis zweites Castlevania für Nintendos Game Boy Advance. Es erschien 2002 in Japan unter dem Titel Castlevania: Concerto der Mitternachtssonne (キャッスルヴァニア白夜の協奏曲 Castlevania: Byakuya no Concerto (Kyōsōkyoku)). Harmony of Dissonance spielt im Jahr 1748 und der Protagonist ist Juste Belmont, ein mitglied des legendären Vampirjägerclans der Belmonts. Geschichte Castlevania Harmony of Dissonance spielt chronologisch 50 Jahre nach Castlevania II: Simon's Quest und 44 Jahre vor Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. ACHTUNG SPOILER! Zwei Jahre vor den Ereignissen im Spiel zieht Maxim Kischine, um mit seinen Selbstzweifeln zurecht zu kommen, nachdem Juste Belmont, statt ihm auserwählt wurde, die legendäre Peische des Belmont-Clans zu erhalten, aus zu einer Trainings Expedition. Als er nach diesen zwei Jahren wieder zurückkehrt, ist er schwer verwundet und hat alarmierende Nachrichten: Lydie Erlanger eine Freundin der beiden seit Kindheitstagen, ist entführt worden. Maxim hatte auch einen großten Teil seiner Erinnerungen daran verloren, was die letzten zwei Jahre passiert war. Dennoch war es ihm möglich, Juste an den Ort des Verschwindens zu führen, wo jetzt ein Schloß stand, dass dort vorher nicht war. Juste rannte ins Schloß, während Maxim sich am Eingang, mit dem Versprechen später nachzukommen, erholte. Wie die Story weiter offen legt, findet Juste heraus, dass Maxim, in seiner Begierde, sich selbst zu beweißen, versuchte es Simon Belmont gleich zu tun: Er sammelte Dracula's Überreste ein, um ihn wiederzubeleben, damit er ihn anschließend selbst besiegen konnte. Doch etwas lief schief und Maxim wurde besessen von Draculas Geist. Nachdem er dies wusste, machte sich Juste selbst auf den Weg, um Dracula's Überreste zu finden und zu zerstören, damit er sowohl Lydie, als auch Maxim, retten konnte. Nachdem er sowohl Lydie, als auch die Überreste gefunden hatte, wurde Juste erneut mit Maxim konfrontiert, der erneut von Draculas Geist überwältigt wurde. Juste konnte Maxim besiegen, doch diese Gelegenheit ergriff Dracula, um aus Maxims Körper zu entkommen und sich selbst wiederherzustellen. Juste schaffte es schlußendlich den Grafen zu besiegen, doch ohne seine dunkle Präsenz, begann das Schloß einzustürzen. Juste, Maxim und Lydie schafften es jedoch zu entkommen. Charakter Gallerie Image:Wnc-just.jpg|Juste Belmont - Der Protagonist. Kann die Waffen der Belmonts, mit den Zaubern der Belnades verbinden. (spielbar) Image:Maxim.jpg|Maxim Kischine - Ein meisterhafter Schwertkämpfer, der das Stellar Sword führt. (spielbar) Image:Evil Maxim.jpg|'Dark Maxim' (Evil Maxim) - Ein dunkler Geist, der aus dem Kontakt mit Draculas Überresten geschaffen wurde, der manchmal Maxim's Körper kontrolliert. Es heißt, er zeige Maxim's dunkelste Verlangen. Image:Lydie.jpg|Lydie Erlanger - Freundin aus Kindheitstagen von Juste und Maxim, die vom besessenen Maxim entführt wurde. Image:HoD Merchant.jpg|The Merchant - Ein mysteriöser Händler, der Juste nützliche Items verkauft. Image:Death-COTM.jpg|Der Tod - Versuch die beiden Ebenen des Schloßes zu verschmelzen, um so Draculas Wiedererweckung zu komplettieren. Image:DraculaHarmony.jpg|Geist von Dracula - Entstand aus Draculas Überresten. Image:Simon in HoD Boss Rush.JPG|Simon Belmont - Juste's berühmter Großvater. (spielbar im Boss Rush Modus, keine Verbindung zur Geschichte) Gameplay Das Gameplay in Harmony of Dissonance folgt der Formel, die mit Castlevania: Symphony of the Night eingeführt wurde. Das Spiel ist im Herzen ein 2D Action-RPG, mit einem Leveldesign ähnlich den Metroid Spielen. Der Spieler sammelt neue Ausrüstung und Fähigkeiten während er das Schloß erkundet, oder mächtige Gegner und Bosse bekämpft. Durch das besiegen von Gegnern erhält Juste XP und levelt, sobald er genug hat, auch auf. Manchmal hinterlassen besiegte Gegner auch Ausrüstung, die Juste benutzen kann. Manches Equipment kann Juste auch an bestimmten Stellen des Schloßes finden. Diese Ausrüstung wirkt sich auf Juste's Status aus, wie seinen Angriff, oder seine Magie. Desweiteren kann Juste auch Erweiterungen für seine Peitsche finden. So kann er seine Peitsche z.B. aufladen, wenn man den Angriffsbutton gedrückt hält und danach Energie abfeuern. Juste Hauptwaffe ist die Peitsche, die er im Nahkampf einsetzt, die allerdings auch benutzt werden kann, um Projektile abzuwerhren, ähnlich wie Simon in Super Castlevania IV. Zusätzlich gibt es noch eine Reihe von Zweitwaffen, die gefunden werden können und die Herzen, die man meist in Kerzen findet, verbrauchen, bei ihrer Benutzung. HoD differenziert sich von seinen Vorgängern, durch ein neues Magie-System, dass ähnlich dem System des, 2003 erschienen, PS2 Spiels Castlevania: Lament of Innocence ist. Verschiedene Zauberbücher sind im Schloß versteckt und wenn man diese mit einer der Zweitwaffen kombiniert, erhält der Spieler neue magische Attacken, die MP verbrauchen. Neu für Harmony ist die Möglichkeit zu sprinten, wenn man die Schultertasten des Game Boy Advance drückt. Wie in Symphony of the Night, kann Juste im Schloß auch verschiedene Relikte finden, durch die er neue Fähigkeiten erhält. So z.B. die Greifsflügel, mit denen er den Super-Jump ausführen kann, um so höhere Ebenen zu erreichen. Spell Books *Fire Book *Ice Book *Bolt Book *Wind Book *Summoning Tome Relikte *Lizard Tail *Sylph Feather *Griffin's Wing *Soul Orb *Fairy Journal *Monster Tome *Eye of Vlad *Heart of Vlad *Rib of Vlad *Nail of Vlad *Fang of Vlad *Ring of Vlad Level Design CotM war berühmt dafür, dass es die Schwierigkeit, der alten Plattformer wieder zurück brauchte und wesentlich fordernder war. HoD hat hier eine etwas entspanntere Herangehenweise. HoD hat eine eher Korridort artige Strukture. Die meisten Plattformsequenzen finden im Glockenturm statt. Dies misst natürlich der Herausforderung mit den Gegnern eine größere Rolle bei. Das Design des Schloßes ist hier deutlich offener und erlaubt es dem Spieler, verschiedene Wege einzuschlagen. Unglücklicherweiße (oder zum Glück, ja nach Sicht des Betrachters), hat HoD sehr wenige geheime Räume und zerstörbare Wände, was etwas schade ist, wenn man betrachtet, wieviele davon in ähnlichen Spielen zu finden sind. HoD bietet zwei Schlößer auf, genauer gesagt, ein Schloß, mit zwei verschiedenen Seelen. Ein eher normales und natürliches Schloß A und ein chaotisches, übernatürliches Schloß B. Juste kann nur alle Bereiche des Schloß erreichen, in dem er über ein Dimensionsportal ins chaotische Schoß reist, um von dort aus, bisher nicht zugängliche Bereiche im normalen Schloß zu öffnen. Viele Reviewer und Spieler kritisieren dies und sagten, es sei dadurch nur unnötig verschachelt. Gegner Wie schon SotN, tauchen auch in diesem Spiel wieder viele Gegner aus vorherigen Teilen auf. Fast 60 der Gegner wurde aus SotN und Castlevania: Rondo of Blood übernommen. Durch die Tatsache, dass das Spiel auf einem System erschien, dass die Anzahl an Details nicht darstellen kann, wie in SotN, ist HoD's Nutzung der Charaktere etwas anders. Die Auflösung wurde heruntergesetzt und dem Anforderungen des Speichers angepasst und manche Feinde können nicht mehr alle ihre Attacken ausführen. Manche Gegner wurden nicht direkt aus vorherigen Teilen, sondern in veränderter Form. Die Eulen aus Castlevania III kehren in beeindruckender Art und Weise wieder zurück, tauchen jedoch nur auf dem Friedhof auf. HoD's Gegner, die neu für das Spiel kreiert wurden, sind möglicherweiße die seltsamsten, die man jemals in einem Castlevania Spiel gesehen hat. Ihre Designs werden manchmal als okkult und undefinierbar bezeichnet. Viele Bosse kehren ebenfalls aus bisherigen Teilen zurück. SotN's Legion/Granfalloon kehrt zurück, jedoch in einer kleineren Version, wie auch Castlevania III's Skull Knight. Der Multi-Form Boss, Shadow, kann bezeichnet werden, als ähnlich dem letzten Gegner in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Trotz der Wiederbenutzung vorhandener Ideen, wurden die Bosse aus HoD gelobt für mit die besten Charakter Grafiken für einen Handheld. Musik Die Musik, geschrieben von Soshiro Hokkai ist mit der am stärksten diskutierte Punkt in HoD. Die größten Beschwerden gingen in die Richtung der Qualität, die ähnlich jener ist, wie man sie auf Systemen zwei Jahrzehnte zuvor hörte, wie auf dem Game Boy, oder dem Nintendo Entertainment System. Trivia *In der Skeletthöhle machen einige Hintergrunddetails Anspielungen auf andere Teile der Serie, so z.B.: Die große Statue, die an Dracula's finale Form in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse erinnert, eine weitere Statue, die ganz klar an Carmilla's Maske (Vampira) aus Castlevania II: Simon's Quest erinnern soll, der Giant Ghost aus Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, das Skelett von Medusa, und die Skelette des dynamischen Duos Slogra und Gaibon. *Später im Spiel trifft man auf einen Gegner, der sich Simon Wraith nennt. Er is angezogen wie der Held aus Castlevania und schwingt eine Peitsche. Im japanischen ist sein Name jedoch "Shimon", so wie man "Simon" im japanischen schreiben würde. Die Kanji Übersetzung bedeutet "Tore des Todes". Die ist ein Wortspiel, dass so nur im japanischen funktioniert. Die peitschenschwingenden Skelette in Castlevania III, werde im in der englischen Anleitung auch als "Gates of Death" bezeichnet. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatten sie jedoch im Japan exklusiven Getsu Fūma Den, wo sie ebenfalls als "Shimon" bekannt sind. *Einige Items erinnern an Charaktere von früheren Castlevania Teilen. Sypha's Crystal erhöht die Geschwindigkeit, wie sich MP regenieren, während Christopher's Seele es einem ermöglichen, mit der Peitsche Feuerbälle zu schießen, wenn man volle Energie hat (wie in den alten Gameboy Spielen). Leider wurden die Namen für den westlichen Release geändert. *Die Musik des Menubildschirms ist ein Remix, der Musik aus den Name Entry, der Famicom Disk System Version von Castlevania. Die Game Over Musik ist aus den beiden ersten Game Boy Teilen. *Wenn Juste an einem Gefälle ist, oder von einem Fall landet, nimmt er die selbe Pose ein, wie die Protagonisten älterer Spiele (Simon Belmont, Trevor Belmont, etc.). Alternative Enden Wie schon andere Teile der Serie, hat auch HoD verschiedene Enden: *''Maxim in Schloß A besiegen'' - Juste kämpft nicht gegen Dracula. Lydie wird gerettet. *''Maxim in Schloß B besiegen'' - Juste kämpft nicht gegen Dracula. Weder Maxim, noch Lydie werden gerettet. *''Maxim in Schloß B besiegen, während man MK's und JB's Armreifen trägt'' - Juste kämpft gegen Dracula. Juste, Lydie und Maxim entkommen dem Schloß. Weitere Modi Maxim Mode Nachdem man das Spiel einmal durchgespielt hat, kann man als Namen "MAXIM" eingeben, um mit Maxim zu spielen. Dieser Modus enthält keine Story Elemente. Boss Rush Mode Nachdem man das Spiel einmal durchgespielt hat, kann man den Boss Rush Mode anwählen, in welchem man nacheinander die verschiedenen Bosse gegen die Zeit besiegen muss. Um mit Maxim den Boss Rush Modus zu spielen, muss man L und R gedrückt halten, während man den Schwierigkeitsgrad wählt. Um mit Simon zu spielen, muss man den Konami Code eingeben, während des Konami Logo Bildschirms (Oben Oben Unten Unten Links Rechts Links Rechts B A). Re-release Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance wurde 2006 zusammen mit Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow in einem Double Pack Re-released. Beide Spiele befinden sich auf der selben Cartridge. Siehe auch * Harmony of Dissonance (Kategorie) * Harmony of Dissonance Charaktere * Harmony of Dissonance Items * Harmony of Dissonance Monsterliste * Harmony of Dissonance Inventar Weitere Themen * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest - Der direkte Vorgänger zu HoD. * Castlevania: Circle of the Moon and Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Original Soundtrack * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enthält Musik des Spiels auf Disk 9 * Futabasha Castlevania: Byakuya no Concerto Official Guide - Offizieller japanischer Guide. * NTT Pub Castlevania: Byakuya no Concerto Official Guide - Weiterer offizieller japanischer Guide. * Bradygames Castlevania Harmony of Dissonance and Contra Advanced Official Strategy Guide - Offizieller US Guide. Externe Links * Offizielle Konami Seite (japanisch) * Castlevania Realm * GameFAQs en:Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance es:Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance H H H H Kategorie:Harmony of Dissonance